


Day 21 -- Rain Like Tears

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a different look on the night before that fateful halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 -- Rain Like Tears

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/98065.html

He looked out the window of the café while he sipped his tea. It was pouring outside, Muggle London blurred by rain falling and steam on the window.

He refused to think about how the rain looked like tears. He couldn't, not now.

He watched people hurry by in the early November rain. Tomorrow, a traitor would be brought to justice. Then the lies would be over, the war won. He'd go home without fearing his lover was a traitor.

Sirius stood and paid for his tea. In 24 hours, it would all be over, and then he could cry.


End file.
